boredgodsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Survivor's Burden
The Survivor's Burden was the 41st session of the Daevenfell campaign, and the second session of Chapter 8: Apotheosis. Morass summary Reeling from the sudden death of Ulur, the Morass survivors regroup behind a frozen outcropping. They realize that The Domed City's defenses will kill them immediately if they try to traverse the remaining distance normally, but Omako comes up with a plan: He'll draw on the elemental forces to turn them into wind, which will allow them to reach their destination in a matter of hours. To do this, however, they will have a hard time bringing their dead with them. Kaine happily cuts off their fingers, for use in Omako's ritual to bring them back, and the others bury what remains beneath a sheet of ice. As clouds, the clan rushes toward The Domed City, but find it completely covered by a barrier of burning clouds. To make things worse, they trigger a mechanical defense system, which is sure to destroy them once they turn back into corporeal form. Thankfully, Lhoris manages to find a hidden opening just in time, and the group enters. Inside the Dome, they are met by a city of tall towers, surrounded by lush, green fields. They are also met by a trio of elves: The beautiful lady Gilwyn, flanked by an old crone and an armored warrior. Gilwyn is impressed that they managed to come inside, and benevolently allows them to live for the time being. In return, she wants to know everything about their former allies – Edith Ra, Ridqeck Gnomes and King Ycaron – who just killed one of their strongest, though unnecessarily brash warriors. Lhoris, transfixed by Gilwyn's beauty, gladly agree. Resistance and Drow summary The Resistance and The Drow have gathered to watch the exchange of hostages and spoils of war. Kee's ship is delivered into the hands of Ridqeck Gnomes, Yllaria and Ycaron are tearfully reunited, and Edith-as-Mayor-Ycaron tells her subjects to stay strong, fight the good fight, etc, before shedding her disguise and walking into the hands of the Drow. A gasp goes through The Resistance, as everyone finally sees who has been leading them all along. She is taken into Yorick's custody. A period of preparation ensues. Ridqeck Gnomes surveys the ship with help from Wolfram, and figures he can get it into quite good, if not perfect, shape in a matter of ten days. Oleg keeps pushing for a hastier exit, afraid of the demons in the north. He is finally convinced to wait, as Edith pops up through Junior, who has stayed behind, and explains that it is not an issue of not believing him, but that marching south without a weapon would mean certain death. Ridqeck brings Oleg and Duke Valtzmar along for another moon fruit based visit with Moon, where they are yelled at for still wasting time. Oleg and Baron Blood dive down into the Water of Life beneath Swennegall, discovering another chalice at the bottom, that appears to be the water's origin. Valtzmar announces he and Jess Howl are getting married, and a small ceremony is held by Eddy, building morale that will surely be needed in the weeks to come. Meanwhile, The Drow return to the battlefield outside Bastion, so Yorick can raise an army from the fallen. In between their coitus marathon, Yllaria reveals that she spent centuries in hiding on The Amethyst Isles, which is how a young Freddy Bollox first heard the name Ycaron. Mystery solved.